


a kiss for you, my one and only

by elysieal (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, au where lucifer is alive, written for kiss day, yes I wrote two fics in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal
Summary: As part of his reintegration into the world, Lucifer learns about Kiss Day. He decides to try it for himself.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	a kiss for you, my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> caffeine really performs all sorts of wonders so here's another fic for Kiss Day (the Japanese Kiss Day, btw, because I only just now discovered there's an international one in July)
> 
> no beta this time we post like impatient bastards
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ecliptica000)

“Kiss...Day?”

Lucifer sits at one of the cafe tables, hands folded in front of his cup, and looks at Djeeta with a curious tilt of his head. She beams at him, bright with energy and enthusiasm. “Yeah, Kiss Day! It’s a day where you celebrate kissing,” she explains. “There’s not all much to it, really.”

“And you believe...I should partake in this holiday with Sandalphon?” Lucifer asks. His voice is soft, serene, as if flowing with all of the wonder and curiosity of the world he’s only just now begun to explore with his own senses.

“Yeah!” Djeeta gives him an encouraging _fighting fist_ , as she so calls it. “He’s been busy running the cafe all week, so I know he’d appreciate a little bit of TLC from you.”

Another head tilt. “TLC…?”

“Tender Lovin’ Care.” She flashes a wink. “Basically things like… Hugging, cuddling, kissing, giving gifts and compliments and just spending time with each other. Sweet, cute stuff like that.”

“I see…,” Lucifer hums, raising a hand to his chin. He gazes down at his coffee, contemplative as he ruminates over her explanation. “...Thank you for providing this enlightenment. I’ll certainly keep it in mind.”

“Anytime!” she chimes. “Well, I’ll let you go now. Enjoy that coffee, ‘kay? Sandy made it with lots and lots of love!” With that, she gives him a double thumbs up and whisks herself away. He watches her go with a gentle wave and an even gentler smile. What an admirable Singularity, that one. Full of so much passion and optimism no matter where she goes, what she does.

It’s a relief to know Sandalphon is surrounded by people like her. Lucifer wouldn’t want it any other way.

Speaking of, he spots Sandalphon shuffling out of the backroom from the corner of his eye carrying a hefty bag of harvested coffee beans. He idly sips his coffee as he watches the solace of his life rip the strings open, hoist the bag up with no effort, and pour the beans into the espresso machine’s funnel. He’s always so focused on his work, a telltale sign of his passion for the craft.

It’s so incredibly endearing. Lucifer hardly knows what to do with himself. All of these emotions that well up in his chest every moment of every day—they’re still so new to him. It’s only been a handful of months since his return to the skyrealm, after all, and each experience is so new, so fresh. Living life for himself is much more different than simply watching it from a cage in the clouds, far out of reach.

Here, he can live as the self he never thought he could be. Here, he can live alongside Sandalphon like he’s always wanted to.

Their gazes meet. Sandalphon flashes him a smile, and Lucifer returns it with one of his own. Words aren’t needed in this moment. They have all of the time in the world to talk whenever they please.

Sandalphon returns to his work without further interlude. He washes the cups and their saucers, and keeps the display case stocked with the freshly baked goods. Today, the cafe has snickerdoodle cookies sprinkled with cinnamon, fluffy macarons of various pastel colors, and slices of strawberry shortcake topped with whipped cream and small chocolate wedges. All lovingly homemade by Europa, Grimnir, and the newest addition to the staff, Sariel.

In the meantime, Lucifer enjoys his coffee with the complimentary chocolate biscuits. As he dips the slender cookie into the warm coffee, he considers what Djeeta told him just a few minutes ago.

“Kiss Day…,” he mumbles to himself. “Tender Lovin’ Care... Such strange phrases, and yet…” And yet he understands their significance—various expressions of love, all unified in their goal of demonstrating appreciation and devotion for one’s beloved. Truly, how admirable, to conceive of more than one way to love.

Lucifer decides, then and there, that he will learn as many ways to love Sandalphon as he possibly can. No matter what, he will compensate for the two-thousand years of lost time between them.

With the biscuits all eaten, and the coffee savored to the very last sip, Lucifer rises from the table and walks over to the counter. He and Sandalphon lock eyes again, but they know to maintain themselves professional, composed, in the public eye. While Lucifer has no qualms with expressing his heart’s truth to the world, Sandalphon, on the other hand, is far more...reserved.

“Thank you for yet another enjoyable cup of coffee,” Lucifer says, handing him the empty cup and saucer. His eyes soften as their fingers brush together.

“I’m glad it was to your tastes,” Sandalphon responds, the faintest hue of pink dusting across his cheeks. “Is there anything else that I may help you with for today?”

“Mm, yes. Just a simple request.”

“Of course. What will it be?”

Lucifer’s lips curve into a small smile. “May you please meet with me in the garden upon the end of your shift?”

Sandalphon blinks, but responds with a soft chuckle. “Consider your request granted, then.” He pushes a curl of his own hair behind his ear. “I’ll head over right away.”

Bearing witness to such a gesture swells Lucifer’s heart with a thousand petals of adoration. “I’m looking forward to it.” He takes his leave with a courteous bow of his head, oblivious to Djeeta smirking at them from the far end of the counter.

Lucifer spends the hours tending to the garden on the deck—it’s a private paradise he cultivates alongside Sandalphon, a physical representation of their promise to live together. He trims the bushes with a steady hand, waters the budding flower patches basking in the sun, and inspects the bright red fruit hanging from the nearby row of coffee trees. They’re not yet ready for harvest, still requiring a day or two before they’re completely ripe.

The hours come and go. Sunset gold settles over the verdant leaves of the garden, slowly darkening as the remnants of twilight shift into dusk. Lucifer waits for Sandalphon under the white wooden gazebo, seated at the small garden table with its two matching chairs. He waits, patiently, his heart thrumming in his chest in rhythm to the excitement fluttering in his stomach.

His keen senses catch the sound of approaching footsteps. He straightens up, heat coloring his cheeks, and turns his head toward the source. There, standing under the gazebo’s archway, is his one and only Sandalphon, his solace from the beginning until the end.

“Welcome home,” Lucifer greets fondly. His voice is always so soft when it comes to Sandalphon. He can’t help it—this adoration, filling him with sensations that were once so foreign to him.

Sandalphon smiles. “Did I keep you waiting for long?” He crosses the menial distance between them and settles into the chair opposite Lucifer.

“No, not at all. How did the rest of your shift fare?”

“As well as things can be with how busy the cafe’s become as of late,” Sandalphon replies with a heavy sigh. Exhaustion becomes evident in the firm press of his lips and downturn of his eyes. “Although, I suppose that means business is booming. More than anticipated.”

“Have you been resting?” Lucifer asks.

“Mm, perhaps not enough. But…” Sandalphon utters another sigh. “Part of me can’t rest if I’m not at the cafe myself. Anything can go wrong, at any moment; I have to be there in case I’m needed.”

Lucifer frowns a bit. “Sandalphon… Do you not trust your staff to handle matters in your absence?”

“Well, it’s not that, it’s…” Sandalphon rubs his temples in search of the right words. “...It’s more that I can’t trust myself to think about, much less do, anything else. My mind always drifts back to the cafe.”

“I see. I understand.” Lucifer nods once. “Then… Allow me to assist you in focusing your thoughts elsewhere.”

“Assist me?”

“Of course.” Lucifer offers a disarming smile. “You deserve respite just as much as anyone. Thus, allow me to lavish you with Tender Lovin’ Care.”

A pause. Silence trickles into the air, and all Sandalphon can do is stare at Lucifer. Lucifer tilts his head and furrows his brows.

“Have I said something inappropriate?”

Sandalphon coughs. “N-no, not at all, it’s just… I never expected to hear you say something like...that.”

“Like what?”

“Tender Lovin’ Care. Wherever did you learn that?”

“Oh. From the Singularity,” Lucifer answers, relaxing his shoulders. “She’s been teaching me a variety of things, particularly with a focus on language and contemporary customs.”

Sandalphon’s eye twitches briefly. “I. See.” He forces out each word with a strangled smile.

“...Is everything well, Sandalphon?”

“Yes. Yes, of course, everything is well.” Sandalphon clears his throat. “As you were saying…? You want to give me...Tender Lovin’ Care?”

Lucifer nods. “If you’ll allow it. The Singularity explained that Tender Lovin’ Care, or simply TLC, entails a variety of things, such as enjoying each other’s company and exchanging physical affection. Since you exert yourself enough, I thought it would benefit you if I were to pamper you on your days of leisure.”

Sandalphon’s cheeks flush pinker and pinker with each word. Lucifer, however, remains ever the oblivious one to his effect on the other seraph.

“That way, perhaps… Perhaps you will be able to keep your mind diverted from thoughts of work,” Lucifer continues. “What do you say?”

“...Well, I have no reason to object.” Sandalphon sighs, looking away as he leans back into the chair. “Michael has suggested I learn to rely on others more… And, well, I can’t imagine anyone else I’d trust with taking care of me.” Rosy cheeks and all, he turns to Lucifer with a smile. “Very well. I’ll be in your care.”

Lucifer glows with a surge of joy. “Then, I’ll begin.”

“...Right now?” Sandalphon blinks.

“Yes, right now.” Lucifer stands up and approaches Sandalphon with an outstretched hand. “There is something else the Singularity taught me that I wish to share with you.”

Sandalphon looks at his hand, then at Lucifer. Chuckling softly, he lays his hand onto Lucifer’s hand and allows him to coax him onto his feet.

“Well, what is it you wish to share?”

Lucifer cups the side of Sandalphon’s face, tenderly rubbing his thumb across his cheek. Instead of words, he replies with action. He leans in close, severing whatever distance would dare to keep them apart, and brushes his soft lips against Sandalphon’s. Sandalphon’s hands settle onto Lucifer’s shoulders, but he doesn’t push him away. He closes his eyes, inviting Lucifer, welcoming his love without a shred of hesitance.

The kiss deepens. Lips slid against each other, melding perfectly into one. Time stills around them, allowing them to savor this moment, to revel in it, for as long as their hearts desire. There is no one else here but them, safely tucked in their paradise, their new life together.

Light fills Lucifer’s core. Although he entrusted his wings long ago to the seraph in his arms, he feels as though he is flying, higher than he ever has before. Six wings he shed, and six wings more he will surrender, over and over again, if it means finding his place at Sandalphon’s side at the end.

They part from each other. Sandalphon gazes at Lucifer and slides his hand along the side of his face, losing his fingers in his hair. “The Singularity taught you to take initiative?”

“Oh, no,” Lucifer replies. “She taught me the nature of Kiss Day.”

“Kiss Day…,” Sandalphon repeats. He chuckles, the sound so sweet, so full of music, it’ll always be Lucifer’s favorite sound. “You know, you don’t need a special day to kiss me.”

Lucifer’s smile never falters. “I know. But… There’s a bit of charm to it, no?”

“I suppose there is. Now, what’s this about pampering me? I can’t imagine a kiss is all you’ll give.”

“Of course—I have plenty more, all for you, my solace. My one and my only.”


End file.
